


Cards

by infinimato



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fall Fandom Free For All, Ficathon, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinimato/pseuds/infinimato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Fall Fandom Free For All 2011.<br/>Prompt: Stargate: SG-1 Vala, Jonas, Teal'c (or any combination of), playing cards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).



"How many cards does each person get again?"

"Five to each player, Jonas Quinn."

"Oh. Right."

She saw Cameron take two steps into the room, turn, and walk out before she could even open her mouth. She looked down at her cards.

"I bid five."

"I will raise you ten."

"Hmmm." Jonas turned one of his cards upside down. "I'll put in fifteen, then."

"I believe that's when you say 'Call', right, Muscles?" An eyebrow was her only reply. She threw in her chips. "Cards, gentlemen?"

"Please exchange three cards, Vala Mal Doran."

"Two for me, please."

She made the changes, resisting the urge to cheat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the back of Siler as he ducked out of the room. She was slipping, she hadn't seen him come in.

Life among the Tau'ri was sometimes trying.

"OK, boys, who's still in?"

"I'll bet ten."

"Shouldn't we have a fourth person?"

"I asked, kid, but nobody was interested. Don't know why."

"Are you alright, Muscles? That was an odd sound."

"I am fine, Vala Mal Doran. I see Jonas Quinn's ten and raise another 10."

She looked up just in time to see the head of the guy from the gate room -- Walter, she thought -- peer in from around the corner. He met her eyes and then the head disappeared.

"Ok, then, I call."

"Me, too."

"Alright, then, show 'em."

There was a moment of silence.

"Jonas Quinn, your cards do not make a significant combination."

"They don't?"

"Kid, do you know how to even play this game?"

"Sort of. I read about it. This is my first time playing Poker, isn't it great?"

It was also the first time she'd seen Teal'c roll his eyes.


End file.
